Truth or Dare at Temari's house
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: What chaos will ensure when Temari hosts a sleepover?It's my first story so please be nice. NejiTen, SasuSaku, TemaShika


Truth or Dare at Temari's house

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, if I did then many things would change…ON TO THE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Temari was hosting a sleepover & invited the 12 Konoha genin.(Yes, Sasuke was still in the village) Guy forced Neji to go, Shino & Kiba were on a mission & couldn't go, Asuma had to literally drag Shikamaru to Temari's house & Kakashi blackmailed Sasuke into going.(You don't want to know what Kakashi blackmailed Sasuke with.)

(At Gaara, Kankuro,& Temari's apartment in Konoha)

"All right everybody, lets play Truth or Dare."Temari yelled.Most of the people were thinking 'Original' so they all sat in a circle.

Temari started."Choji, Truth or Dare?" "Munch, munch, Dare."Choji said while eating chips."I dare you not to eat anything for the rest of the sleepover." NO!!!(crys)

Oh well, Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Dare.Believe it!"Naruto answered."I dare you to…pull Kakashi senseis pants down in front of Lady Tsunade." People started whispering to each other." Aww man, Kakashi sensei is gonna kill me but ok I'll do it Sasuke & Sakura will be there to watch me!" Sasuke & Sakura didn't want any part of this but they knew they had no choice.

"All right then, Sasuke, Truth or Dare?" "Truth. I don't want to end up like you." " Ha ha ha , out of all the kunochis that we all know, which do you think is the prettiest?" Sasuke blushed 10 shades of red & he mumbled something." WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" Sasuke mumbled again." Huh?" " I SAID SAKURA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Everybody was staring wide eyed but Sakura had heart eyes & Ino was on the verge of crying . Sasuke was still blushing.

"Uh… ok. um, Hinata, Truth or Dare?" "Um..t,t,Truth."Hinata answered. "Do you have crush on Kiba?"Sasuke asked. "Um um uh,y,y,yes." Hinata was blushing so much, everybody was starting to wonder if she was going to catch on fire.

"Uh s,s,Sakura,Truth or Dare?" Sakura answered "Dare." Ok, I um. dare you to kiss Sasuke." Both Sakura & Sasuke were turning as red as tomatoes. Sakura began walking towards her Uchiha crush. When she was in front of him, Sakura was so nervous, she couldn't move. Meanwhile, Sasukes hormones took over so he wrapped Sakura in a tight hug & kissed her. After a few seconds, they broke away blushing & smiling. They sat back down but Sasuke wasn't paying attention so he accidentally sat on Naruto. After about 2 minutes, Sasuke finally realized he was sitting on Naruto so he got up, laughed, & sat down next to Sakura. It was now Sakura's turn.

"Gaara, Truth or Dare?"Sakura asked."Dare."Gaara replied. " I dare you to go 1 week without cookies or lollipops." "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara passed out but woke up soon after

. " I WILL GET REVENGE ON YOU,SAKURA!!!BUT UNTIL THEN, Kankuro, Truth or Dare?" "I'm going with Truth little bro." " Ok, is it true that you think Tenten is hot?" Neji perked up when he heard this. "You bet it is…Oops." Kankuro covered his mouth. Neji started to beat Kankuro into a pulp. When someone was finally able to pull Neji off of Kankuro, Kankuro used what little energy he had left to finish his turn.

"Lee, Truth or Dare?" "I DO THIS FOR YOU GUY SENSEI!!!!!!!!!DARE!!!!" All right Lee, I dare you to dress like Kakashi for training tomorrow." Lee cried "NNNOOOOO!!!!!!I'M SORRY GUY SENSEI BUT I MUST DO THIS FOR YOU & TO PROVE MY YOUTH!!!!!!!!!" Everyone sweatdropped.

" MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI, TRUTH OR DARE?" Not wanting to end up like his annoying teammate, he chose truth. " Truth." " IS IT TRUE THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON OUR YOUTHFUL FLOWER, TENTEN?" Everyone wanted to hear this. Neji's face turned redder than a ripe tomato with a sunburn. " Yes it is true & it was destiny that…" By that time, no one wanted to hear Neji's boring destiny speech. "SHUT UP NEJI!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten didn't say anything but she just stared at Neji blushing. Neji decided to break the silence.

"Shikamaru, Truth or Dare." "What a drag, dare."Shikamaru answered. " I dare you to…" Then Sasuke whispered something into Neji's ear. "Good one Uchiha, I dare you to kiss Temari right now." "Uh… What a drag." He walked over to Temari, gave her a quick kiss, sat back down & went to sleep.

Choji decided to take Shikamarus turn."Temari, Truth or Dare?" Choji asked. "Um… Truth." " Do you think that Shikamaru is a good kisser?" " Y, yeah." She answered. She also turned red

. "Ino, Truth or Dare?" " Truth." All the girls could tell she was depressed." If Sasuke was never born, who would you have a crush on?" " Shikamaru..."

"Oh well… Tenten, Truth or Dare?" "Dare, bring it on!" " Okay.. I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on." Tenten blushed. " A, all right." She got up, looked around, & started to walk. She sat down inbetween Sasuke & Neji. Neji was desperate to be Tenten's first kiss but Sasuke was desperate for Tenten to pick Neji. Tenten looked at Sasuke, then Neji, Sasuke again, then Neji once more. She continued to stare at Neji. Neji stared back. They closed their eyes & finally… they kissed. When they broke away for air, Neji whispered to Tenten, " I love you Tenten." "I love you too, Neji."

They kissed again but the kiss got deeper. As they continued, a knock was heard on the door so Temari answered it. And it was……….. Hiashi.

" Excuse me, but I am here to pick up Hin… NEJI HYUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" They broke away. " Uh uh um H,Hiashi, w,w,w,what are you doing here?" " Neji, Hinata, we're going home now." They went home, Hinata told Hanabi what happened to Neji & she fell asleep laughing. But later that night, Neji was thinking, 'That party wasn't so bad after all.' He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

(The next day with Team Kakashi)

Kakashi was talking to Lady Tsunade so Naruto snuck up behind him, Sasuke pulled out a video camera,& then…..Naruto pulled Kakashi's pants all the way down to his ankles. Kakashi pulled them back up, apologized to Tsunade,& chased after Naruto. Naruto's beaten up body was later found .He was rushed to the hospital & put in a body cast. He thankfully survived.

(With Team Guy)

Lee showed up dressed up like Kakashi. "Lee, why are you dressed like my eternal riva Kakashi?" Guy exclaimed. Lee & Guy started to cry. "I'm sorry Guy sensei but it was a dare to prove my youth!!!!" " It's ok… I understand Lee." "Guy sensei!" "Lee!" "Guy sensei!" "Lee!" They hugged, continued crying, & defied a law of nature with cliff & sunset background since it was only 6:00 in the morning.

Neji & Tenten sweatdropped & went to find a place to train. Neji was hoping that when Tenten wanted a break, he could ask her out or better, he could kiss her. They did both. But when they were kissing, Sasuke was dared by a random person to pull Neji's pants down. He did it & ran away with Neji chasing after him yelling "GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!YOUR DEAD UCHIHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The end

Please review


End file.
